


Sempre lui in testa

by AkaneMikael



Series: Milan il ritorno [8]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Crack Pairing, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Alvaro sta con Isco, Alessio con Sinisa, ma entrambi sono dei rapporti molto difficili e sfiancanti tanto che alla prima occasione colgono al volo la palla per sfogarsi. E così parte un gran bel sesso anche piuttosto dettagliato. Ma poi si torna alla realtà e ai rispettivi casini personali.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa volta i protagonisti sono Alessio e… Alvaro Morata! Dovevo togliermi lo sfizio, non c’era niente da fare. Da quando ho notato quelle specie di interazioni indirette mi è venuta la fissa e ci ho tanto pensato a come farlo senza però rovinare questa bella cosa che ho scritto fra Alessio e Sinisa, così alla fine ci sono riuscita. È una specie di PWP anche se poi in realtà la trama c’è eccome.

  
SEMPRE LUI AL CENTRO

  


  
‘Buon compleanno Alvaro! Ti auguro una giornata speciale da passare con persone speciali a fare qualcosa di speciale!’  
Il mio messaggio è piuttosto fantasioso, mi piace sforzarmi quando devo fare gli auguri di compleanno a qualcuno.   
Io e lui alla fine siamo come una volta ci si definiva ‘amici di penna’.   
Ora si chiamerebbero ‘amici di chat’.   
Comunque non c’è una vera relazione, è a distanza ed è… beh, non saprei, amicizia?   
Non siamo proprio amici, ma nemmeno ci proviamo uno con l’altro. Chissà, forse se fossimo nella stessa squadra.   
È un bel ragazzo e mi ispirava quando lo incontravo in campo. Mi è piaciuto quando ci ha provato con me quel giorno.   
Però credo che l’esserci stati lontani abbia inciso. Secondo me è uno di quelli con cui poteva succedere qualcosa di interessante.   
Insomma, con Sinisa parliamo sempre di quali siano i miei gusti, di chi mi piace, di cosa… e a parte Alessandro non penso che mi siano piaciuti altri. Poi c’è il prepotente che non riesco a scrollarmi di dosso, ma non posso dire che sia l’amore della mia vita. E comunque qua si parla di gusti, di chi mi attrae, quale sia il mio genere, insomma.  
Simpatico e dolce come Alessandro?  
O affascinante e cattivo come Sinisa? Questi due sono uno l’opposto dell’altro…   
Alvaro potrebbe essere la via di mezzo. Però è lontano, e comunque mi pare sia impegnato con qualcun altro. Dice che ha una ‘cosa’ complicata, non sa bene nemmeno lui come considerarsi. Insomma, come io con Sinisa.   
Forse per questo parliamo bene insieme. Siamo anime gemelle alla distanza.   
Potremmo esserlo anche alla vicinanza?  
Alvaro sembra intrigante e sicuro di sé, cosa che per me è molto importante.   
‘Grazie Alessio! Spero di farlo. Se quello scemo fa solo finta di aver dimenticato il mio compleanno, forse lo farò!’ si riferisce alla cosa speciale.   
Quello scemo è il suo ragazzo, non mi vuole dire il nome, ma nemmeno io l’ho fatto con Sinisa. Nessuno sa che sto con lui, ho parlato di lui, ma non ho detto che è lui.   
Credo che quello di Alvaro sia un suo compagno, per cui non vuole dire nomi.   
Ci capiamo anche in questo.   
‘Sicuramente vuole farti una sorpresa’. Gli rispondo ridendo.   
‘Glielo auguro. Altrimenti la vede lui la sorpresa!’   
Alvaro sembra dolce e carino ma in realtà è un tipo davvero forte. Cioè non si fa mettere i piedi in testa, ha le idee chiare e non si ferma.   
Mi ha detto che hanno una relazione aperta, loro due sono i punti fissi uno dell’altro, ci sono e ci saranno sempre in ogni circostanza. Ma ognuno è libero di fare quello che crede con chi crede, perché come calciatori si gira tanto, non si può pretendere di stare fermi e consacrati ad una sola persona.   
Alvaro ha provato ad andare con altri, però alla fine non è mai riuscito. È sempre stato bloccato in qualche modo.   
Quando ci ha provato con me è successo quello che è capitato a me.   
Volevamo provare, ma non eravamo convinti. Io per Sinisa, lui per il suo ‘scemo’.   
Così alla fine non è mai andata.   
‘Ti va di venire alla mia festa a sorpresa?’   
Chiede poi improvvisamente. Di primo acchito rido.   
‘Se sai che c’è, che sorpresa è?’   
‘È ovvio che me la fanno, me la starà organizzando lo scemo che fa finta di dimenticarsi di me, solo che stasera giochiamo, ma siamo a Madrid, quindi sicuramente poi tornando indietro ha pensato a qualcosa. Se vuoi venire io sarei felice.’  
È un invito un po’ strano, ha un potenziale disastroso per lui, per me non cambia molto. Insomma… io sono libero. Tecnicamente. Non potrei privarmi di qualcosa pensando a Sinisa, se lo sapesse mi direbbe di tutto. Lui è terrorizzato dal fatto che ci consacriamo uno all’altro, non vuole che diventiamo una relazione seria. Gli piace che sia un rapporto, come dice lui. Ma non deve andare oltre un certo limite.   
Ci penso un po’.  
‘E se non ci sono feste?’  
‘Allora avrò bisogno di festeggiare per forza!’ Ha sempre una risposta pronta.   
Rimango a mordermi la bocca senza capire se ci prova con me o cosa. Penso che abbia alti e bassi con il suo scemo, un po’ come io con Sinisa, e a volte sente il bisogno di fargliela pagare e dimostrargli che non sono lì in attesa, non lo deve dare per scontato. Non deve essere facile avere a che fare con persone troppo ‘tornado’.   
Alvaro dice che il suo ‘scemo’ è una forza della natura, è impossibile legarlo e fermarlo. Adora tutti, ama tutti, ci prova con tutti e probabilmente va con tutti. È il classico figlio della libertà a cui non metti le manette. Ti fa perdere la testa, ma non puoi avere una storia facile con uno così. E a volte Alvaro cerca scappatoie o modi per dargli delle lezioni.  
Forse, a volte, vorrebbe riuscire a mandarlo a cagare e ci prova con me per questo. Ci prova.  
Sorrido intenerito perché lo capisco. Anche per me funziona così.   
A volte manderei un pacco bomba a Sinisa per quanto fa lo stronzo, io so che lo fa perché si sente troppo legato a me ed allora cerca di mettere le distanze, però non sono relazioni facili. Ti logorano ed hai bisogno di una scappatoia.   
‘Per quando pensi di essere a casa?’ Per me domani è giornata libera, per cui mi va bene.   
‘Massimo 23.30’ Annuisco e guardo gli ultimi messaggi di Sinisa.   
‘So che dovevo venire, te l’avevo promesso, ma mia moglie ha organizzato una di quelle cose in famiglia. Dovevano essere tutti via ed sorpresa!’   
Il messaggio è lungo e pieno di errori e abbreviazioni, sembra un adolescente. O forse gli secca scrivere, ma vuole spiegarsi bene.   
‘Se vuoi scopare col tuo vero amore non devi tirare su scuse’. È così che gli ho risposto. Lui mi ha detto di andare a cagare.  
‘Non ho bisogno di inventare scuse.’   
È vero, però ci sono rimasto male, mi pregustavo una sonora scopata. Sospiro e scuoto la testa. Al diavolo, io e Alvaro ci capiamo e abbiamo bisogno delle stesse cose!  
‘Mi accampo da qualche parte ad aspettarti?’ Scrivo allo spagnolo.  
Alvaro mi manda degli smile che ridono e mi dà indicazioni per arrivare a casa sua. Dice che mi fa aprire da un amico fidato se lui non è a casa e di aspettarlo e mettermi comodo.  
Con una strana eccitazione, accetto chiedendomi se devo dirlo a Sinisa.   
Guardo il suo profilo.  
Non entra su WhatsApp da un sacco. Faccio il broncio.   
Ma che glielo dico a fare?  
È lui che vuole queste cose, insomma. Dice sempre di non consacrarmi, di fare quello che voglio, di andare con chi voglio…   
Anzi, ora che ci penso dice di farlo e dirglielo, perché odia che glielo nascondo.   
Guardo la sua chat dove c’è una foto sua di sfondo. Lo faccio?  
Insomma, è lui che ha detto di dirglielo.  
E poi vado come amico, sicuramente ci saranno molte persone e scoprirò chi è questo fantomatico scemo.   
Che mi credo di andare a fare?  
Va bene, io glielo dico. Se lo nascondo sembra che vado a tradirlo. Non lo tradisco, seguo il suo consiglio. Vivo la mia vita.   
‘Visto che mi hai rotto le palle per dirti tutto quello che faccio, questi due giorni vado a Madrid per il compleanno di Alvaro. Mi ha invitato e visto che ho due giorni ci vado. Hai detto di dirti tutto quello che faccio con gli altri, così te lo dico. Ci sentiamo. Divertiti con la famiglia!’  
  
Sinisa non risponde, non apre il telefono.   
Prima giocava il Torino, so che non guarda il telefono. Poi ha avuto la conferenza stampa post partita.   
Ora dovrebbe essere verso casa di sua moglie.  
Loro vivono a Roma, non lo seguono anche perché lui ha l’andamento di spostarsi sempre per lavoro. Non è che rimane fisso in una città, lui ogni stagione ha una squadra diversa!  
Fisso la sua chat di WhatsApp e sto per chiamarlo e dirgli di non fare lo stronzo, ma alla fine lo spengo e decido di non guardarlo più.   
Che palle.  
Mi ignora.  
Capisco che è con la famiglia, capisco che non vuole turbare l’equilibrio, capisco che a modo suo li ama, come a modo suo ama quel tipo misterioso chiunque esso sia. E capisco anche che forse prova qualcosa con me con cui ha ‘un rapporto’, come lo chiama lui.   
Però io sono l’ultima ruota del carro.  
Sbuffo.  
Sono un idiota.   
Lui me l’ha detto, ci siamo lasciati l’anno scorso per questo.   
Perché io ero troppo preso e per lui ero solo delle scopate. Allora non abbiamo più scopato. Poi ne sono uscito ed ho visto che la gestivo, al che lui è tornato a scoparmi. Perché erano solo scopate.   
Adesso ci comportiamo come due che scopano, ma il fatto di farlo e rifarlo non aiuta a mantenere il rapporto fermo sul… non so nemmeno su cosa.   
forse devo fare marcia indietro. Forse fra i due sono sempre io quello più preso.   
All’idea di troncare e non vederlo lo stomaco mi va in una morsa di ferro, mi viene da piangere, gli occhi si riempiono di lacrime. Cazzo.  
Ma come sono finito di nuovo qua? Come?   
  
Vedere la faccia gentile di Alvaro mi aiuta, non pensavo che funzionasse, ero convinto di star facendo un’enorme cazzata.   
Invece sono arrivato più o meno quando so che si torna a casa dopo una partita in casa e lui era qua, solo.   
Solo?!  
E la festa a sorpresa?   
Alvaro ha un broncio lungo come il mio, però ci sorridiamo e ci facciamo forza.  
Forse dopotutto ho fatto l’unica cosa sensata della mia vita. Mandare a cagare Sinisa e venire da un altro che mi attrae per distrarmi nell’unico modo in cui gli uomini sanno distrarsi.   
Scopando.   
E così mi fa entrare.   
\- E la festa a sorpresa? -   
Alvaro sospira alzando gli occhi al cielo, scuote la testa e si stringe nelle spalle abbattuto.   
\- Tutti fanno finta di nulla. Mi hanno fatto gli auguri, ma niente di che. Hai visto il mio post su IG? Mi sono fatto gli auguri da solo in pratica! Nessuno mi ha fatto niente di speciale. Ero convinto che tornando a casa mi facessero la sorpresa, invece no. Tutti stanchi, tutti a domani. Penso che siccome me l’aspetto oggi, non me la fanno. Me la faranno domani, abbiamo la giornata libera, saremo meno stanchi, si può organizzare e divertirsi meglio. Però intanto io passerò la notte del mio compleanno solo. Pensa che lo scemo mi ha anche osato dire che è stanco perché ha giocato tanto e va a casa! Nemmeno questo! So che è una sorpresa, però è triste, odio le sorprese quando devono essere così! Che me ne frega dello shock se prima ci sto male come un cane? -   
Lo sfogo mi accompagna per tutto l’ingresso, mi prende la giacca e la borsa capiente che mi sono portato per dormire qua, l’idea è di tornare domani.   
Poi mi porta in salotto.   
Alvaro ha un mega appartamento di lusso in un palazzo di lusso.   
\- E la villa? - Si stringe nelle spalle.   
\- Pensavo di andare via subito, non mi sono affannato a comprare la casa del secolo. - Sorrido.   
\- Invece sei rimasto… - Fa il broncio come un bambino deluso e mi fa tenerezza.  
È davvero un bel ragazzo e rientra nei miei gusti, qualunque essi siano. Del resto il fascino della Spagna resta unico.   
Sono un po’ emozionato all’idea di passare la notte qua con lui da solo, non credevo l’avrei mai fatto. Sapevo che potevamo, cosa sarebbe successo, non l’ho mai fatto perché non ero mai convinto, ma ora ne avevo bisogno e sono contento di esserci, sono emozionato come un coglione.   
\- Per lo scemo. - Borbotta piano seccato dall’averlo pensato e fatto.   
\- Ma lui te lo ha chiesto? - Scuote la testa.   
\- Ha detto che se rimanevo era felice, che lui aveva proposte per altri club e il presidente gli aveva chiesto cosa voleva fare. Anche Jese se ne è andato, infatti. Lui però ha rifiutato, vuole provare a rimanere ancora un anno. E così mi son detto dai, per un anno. Vediamo come va ed in caso decidiamo. Però forse era meglio che me ne andassi. Ho avuto alcune proposte ed io potevo spingere di più col mio agente per andare… -   
Così al suo sfogo che continua, sorrido e invitante e suadente gli chiedo:   
\- E se il Milan ti proponeva di andare lì? - Domanda che cambia la sequenza della serata.   
O parliamo dei nostri guai per tutto il tempo, o ci distraiamo. Che è quello per cui siamo qua.   
Alvaro si ferma e mi guarda attento, ricordandosi che sono qua e perché. E fa un sorrisino.   
\- Non mi hanno chiesto nulla, alcune squadre italiane si sono fatte avanti, ma non il Milan! - Un piccolo ghigno malizioso si forma, mi sento Sinisa. E mi sa che stasera farò proprio il Sinisa della situazione. Ho questo vago sospetto!   
\- Ma se te lo avesse chiesto? - Si lecca le labbra e si ferma davanti a me, siamo in piedi nel salotto, a pochi metri un comodissimo divano bello largo con tanto di coda.   
Si mette le mani in tasca, piega la testa ed è tutta un’altra cosa.   
Subito.   
\- Sarei venuto. - Non credo lo dica solo per farsi scopare, però come si dice in inglese: ‘here we go’.   
E allora andiamo!  
Mi avvicino, nella mente il modo in cui Sinisa lo ha fatto con me le prime volte.   
Mi ha stuzzicato come una bestia, fino a che non sono stato io a baciarlo per primo. Come si fa?  
Poi le volte successive mi ha spinto contro il muro e mi ha fatto l’impossibile.   
Quel bastardo.   
Alvaro mi sta davanti aspettando che mi decida e lo prendo per i fianchi. Non siamo ipocriti, sono venuto qua esattamente per questo e speravo che non ci fosse nessuna festa a sorpresa. Per cui eccoci qua.   
Lui non si oppone, non solleva le mani.   
Mi guarda in attesa.   
\- Spero di farti venire comunque. - Dico allacciandomi alla sua risposta sul venire.   
Lui capisce il doppio senso, gli piace e sorride malizioso, così lo attiro a me con decisione e aderisco il bacino al suo mentre scivolo ad afferrargli quel culo delizioso che si ritrova.  
Senti qua come parlo.  
Sinisa sei un bastardo, hai influenzato tutta la mia vita, non sarò più lo stesso. E forse fanculo, va bene così!  
Dopo che ci guardiamo un po’ in attesa, fissandoci da vicino maliziosi, in attesa, finalmente annullo la poca distanza che rimaneva e prendo le sue labbra.   
Ma passo dal culo alla sua nuca, afferro deciso i capelli corti e neri, tiro un po’ di lato la sua testa e dopo che il suo viso è mio, mi prendo la sua bocca.  
Un bacio alla Sinisa.  
Quel maledetto.   
Alvaro è sorpreso, sussulta ma si lascia subito fare. Forse non sembro uno così deciso.   
Mi approprio prepotentemente della sua bocca, mi approprio della sua lingua e succhio. I sapori si mescolano e lo lascio per scivolare sul davanti, sul suo pacco che tocco per bene, stringo, scivolo fra le gambe e trovo la sua ‘sorpresa’. Lo tormento, lo premo, lo delineo fino a che non lo sento reagire. Non ci mette molto.   
Le sue braccia sono lungo i fianchi, abbandonate, che si lascia fare.   
Ed io così continuo a prendermi quel che voglio, mentre la bocca gestisce un bacio che cresce d’intensità.   
Gli apro i jeans e glieli abbasso fino alle cosce, dove si fermano.   
Lo tocco meglio, lo sento meglio. Il suo cazzo è in reazione e si sta eccitando.   
Scivolo sul collo. Una mano di nuovo sulla sua nuca, ma senza tirargli i capelli, solo per poter succhiare meglio la giugulare e poi cerco l’orecchio, lo tiro coi denti, lecco lentamente dentro ed anche questo lo fa sussultare. Mentre la mano continua a tartassarlo attraverso l’ennesima stoffa, questa volta è sottile e gode meglio.   
Me lo gioco per bene, Sinisa mi ha insegnato che a volte si va dritti al sodo. Si sbatte uno contro il muro, si abbassa solo un po’ pantaloni e boxer e si scopa duramente senza complimenti. Altre si gioca. Ci si fa desiderare. Attendere.   
Fino a che l’altro implora e perde la dignità.  
Sarei capace?  
Continuo a non toccarlo direttamente sulla pelle ad eccezione delle mie labbra e della mia lingua che gioca col suo collo ed il suo orecchio e lui a questo punto inizia a spingere il bacino. Risale con le mani sulla mia camicia ed inizia a slacciarmi.   
Inizia a suggerirmi le mosse. Ridacchio e lo lascio di nuovo, nuca e parti intime, per prendergli la maglia e sfilargliela via da sopra. Alvaro alza le braccia e mi accompagna, tornando ai bottoni con cui combatte perché ha una certa frenesia, ora. Il sorriso torna divertito sul mio viso e lo spingo verso il divano, le sue mani scivolano sotto la camicia e me la fanno scendere sulle braccia, l’aiuto a sfilarmela e lo spingo poco gentilmente a sedere. Alvaro rimane un attimo a fissarmi sorpreso, si morde il labbro carico di desiderio, faccio un passo indietro e lo guardo immaginando come mi guardava Sinisa e credo di avere un’aria un po’ stronza, tipo da ‘implorami’ o qualcosa di simile.   
Sta fermo ad aspettare la mia mossa ed io mi apro da solo i pantaloni. Fa un sorrisino soddisfatto, si china e si toglie del tutto i jeans mentre io lo faccio coi miei. Rimaniamo coi boxer che tengono poco.   
Mi carezzo mentre lui fa altrettanto fra le sue gambe, vuole che glielo liberi io.   
Risalgo con la mano sul mio viso, mi succhio un dito, poi con un sorrisino divertito salgo sul divano con le ginocchia, a cavalcioni, lo sposto in modo che si stenda, infilo il dito nella sua bocca, succhia dove ho succhiato io mentre si spinge indietro, la nuca sul bracciolo, le gambe lunghe davanti a sé, sul divano dove ormai sono anche io. Gli prendo poi le mani e gliele alzo ai lati della sua testa, lui si perde e ci dimentichiamo di tutto quando le labbra tornano a succhiarsi a vicenda, le lingue giocano ancora insieme e non è una lotta per la supremazia quanto un bacio carico d’erotismo.   
Spingo col bacino contro il suo, ora le stoffe ci danno proprio fastidio. Siamo entrambi eccitati da morire, ci strofiniamo a vicenda ma mi sposto di lato e lascio una delle sue mani per infilarla sotto i boxer e finalmente gli prendo il cazzo e qua, quando ce l’ho a diretto contatto, lui perde la mia bocca, spinge la testa indietro e sospira piuttosto forte.   
Oh ma guarda. È uno che grida.   
\- Hai vicini di casa spioni? - Chiedo febbrile scendendo sul collo.   
\- Come? - Chiede mentre la mia mano lavora bene.   
\- I vicini. Se urli. Lo sentono? - Chiedo telegrafico.   
Alvaro con la mano libera corre al tavolino in parte al divano, prende un telecomando e schiaccia play. La musica irrompe sufficientemente forte.   
\- Adesso anche se urlo non sentiranno! -   
Maledetta musica spagnola e latina! Maledetto spagnolo. Maledetto Sinisa.  
Se non era per lui non diventavo un porco!  
Dio, se l’avessi qua.   
Gli mordo un capezzolo mentre gli prendo il boxer e glielo tolgo strattonando spazientito, adesso il tono cambia, adesso sta diventando un bisogno. Mi sollevo togliendo anche i miei. Capisco vagamente Sinisa, anzi. Lo capisco bene. Guardo Alvaro nudo, eccitato, un braccio alto sulla testa, l’altra mano che si tocca da solo.   
Oh porca puttana.   
La voglia di farlo mio violentemente è assurda. Non credevo di essere così, non credevo proprio.   
Eppure eccomi qua, ora.   
A prendergli le cosce dopo avergliele schiaffeggiate, lui sussulta e mi guarda sorpreso, il secondo dopo è sconvolto perché gli è piaciuto in qualche modo.  
\- Non lo capisco nemmeno io. - Dico strisciando la lingua sulle cosce che ho colpito, risalgo all’inguine. - Però è maledettamente bello. - Alvaro capisce a cosa mi riferisco e mentre gli prendo il cazzo in bocca ed inizio a lavorarlo, risponde a fatica.   
\- L’hanno fatto a te? -   
\- Lo fanno ripetutamente. Ed io ho degli orgasmi che non ti dico… - Alvaro ora è maledettamente eccitato e la mia bocca fa il suo dovere con impeto e prepotenza, la stessa che usano le mie mani mentre gli alzano le gambe e cercano la sua piccola apertura. Lo trovo e lo stuzzico con le dita, dopo un po’ mi sposto con la bocca e lo faccio mio. Faccio mio la sua apertura, lo lecco, torno dentro con le dita, una, due, le muovo, di nuovo la lingua e lui geme sempre più forte.   
Così mi faccio indietro, mi sollevo sulle ginocchia, lo guardo dall’alto mentre lui è lì steso che aspetta. Mi lecco la mano e mi masturbo da solo. Torno a leccarla fino a che sono sufficientemente scivoloso e sufficientemente duro. Lui mi guarda mentre lo faccio e mi imita allo stremo della pazienza.   
E lo vedo mentre non ce la fa più a toccarsi e guardarmi che mi tocco.   
Al sorrisino malefico alla Sinisa, lui lo dice finalmente.   
\- Dai, scopami… - E capisco cosa prova, perché fa lo stronzo. Lo capisco.   
Così mi decido, gli alzo le gambe, gliele appoggio sulle mie spalle, infine mi chino, glielo metto lì e dopo che la punta entra, una spinta decisa.   
Alvaro stringe automaticamente, il dolore mi dà una scarica immediata ed istintivamente gli do il famoso schiaffo sul lato della natica.   
Alvaro mi fissa shoccato e poi sorpreso di nuovo. Si tende e si rilassa. Ed ecco la magia.   
\- Non so perché, ma funziona. - Dico riferito al rilassarsi con uno schiaffo.   
Non deve essere forte ovviamente, ma funge da sblocco, è come se togliessi un tappo.   
Alvaro si rilassa, si lascia andare e con la seconda spinta sono in lui. Completamente. E tutto cambia d’intensità.  
Tutto prende un’altra piega.   
Il mondo sparisce velocemente ed io aumento l’intensità e la forza con cui lo faccio mio. Spingo con maggior impeto, vado più veloce e più forte, ogni colpo affondo di più e lui grida, nella musica che ci confonde, lui urla e non si capisce, ma lo fa. Ed io vado più forte.   
Si prende con le mani dietro la testa, sul bracciolo del divano. Stringe, tira, mi piego, schiaccio le gambe fra i nostri corpi, le apre, entro ancora meglio e tocco il suo punto che di sicuro è abituato ad aver stuzzicato.  
Quel punto che quando Sinisa mi tocca io parto. I corpi strofinano il suo cazzo duro, il mio dentro di lui tocca il punto che gli fa vedere le stelle e si tende tutto all’indietro, si inarca e grida forte un liberatorio ed erotico ‘sì’.  
Poco dopo vengo anche io, ma lo faccio alla maniera di Sinisa. Vedo il suo sperma scivolargli sull’addome teso e mi eccito ancora di più, esco e continuo con la mano, guardandolo ansimante, sudato ed eccitato, totalmente abbandonato a me e all’orgasmo che ancora lo sconvolge, mi guarda ed io gli vengo sopra, macchiandolo ancora.  
Oh ma che bastardo. Ma che cazzo di bastardo.   
Mi ha influenzato al punto da essere un pervertito di prima categoria.   
Alvaro sembra un po’ sconvolto, però gli piace sentire il liquido caldo sul petto. Sorride ansimante e malizioso, sorpreso, lo tocca con il dito e se lo porta alla bocca. Credo che lui sia abituato a fare porcherie simili, o forse no ma gli piacciono e si adatta in fretta.   
Saremmo molto compatibili io e lui. Sorpresi ci fissiamo, io sopra, sollevato, lui sotto, abbandonato che si succhia il dito. Così poi ripete l’operazione e me lo fa succhiare. Io lo faccio e così abbiamo completato il quadretto dei pervertiti maniaci.   
È così che mi sento. Però sento Sinisa più vicino ora che l’ho fatto alla sua maniera.   
Poi crollo di lato, per metà su di lui, avvolgendolo con un braccio ed una gamba intrecciata alle sue, stese dritte. Il viso contro il suo collo.   
Sorridiamo.   
\- Tutto bene? - Chiedo per capire se in qualche modo ho esagerato.   
\- Meraviglioso. Tu? -   
\- Idem! - Ed ora ovviamente mi manca Sinisa, ma mi farò bastare Alvaro che mi cinge dolcemente e mi dà un bacio sulla testa.   
\- Che vadano al diavolo quei due scemi! - Esclama poi dando voce al mio pensiero. Io ridacchio e concordo.   
\- Ben detta. Al diavolo. - Ma tanto sappiamo che appena ci alzeremo controlleremo i telefoni e se ci avranno scritto qualcosa, risponderemo subito felici come due coglioni. E che appena li rivedremo, torneremo a scopare come sempre. Perché siamo due idioti.   
  
Appena apriamo i telefoni che avevamo spento di proposito, cominciano a vibrare come se avessero una possessione demoniaca.   
Ci guardiamo scettici e poi apriamo la miriade di messaggi.  
Scorro le chat di Whatsapp… amici, amici, amici, famiglia, famiglia, mister, amici, boh, boh, non ricordo, chi diavolo è questa ora?  
E poi eccolo. Punto il dito sull’idiota numero uno e con mia enorme sorpresa leggo tipo una decina di messaggi uno dietro all’altro, finché ha cominciato anche con l’audio.   
‘Alessio dove cazzo sei?’   
‘Alessio, perché cazzo il telefono è spento?’  
‘Alessio, non dire stronzate, so che non sei a Madrid!’  
‘Alessio, ma sei davvero a Madrid?’  
‘Ale Dio Cristo!’   
Bestemmia da censura.   
Altra bestemmia.   
‘So perché l’hai fatto’  
‘Va bene, non me ne frega. Buona scopata.’  
‘Però sei proprio uno stupido!’  
Io?!  
E poi l’audio che non so se sentire qua ma tant’è che ho appena scopato con Alvaro e stiamo girando comodamente nudi, perciò…  
\- Sai cosa mi fa incazzare? Che prima hai negato che volevi andare con lui e poi ora solo perché ho avuto imprevisti familiari mi scassi i coglioni! Vai con un altro solo per ripicca e questo non è come fare quel che ti va quando ti va, perché se non era che io ti davo buca tu non ci andavi, l’hai fatto di proposito per me. E questo ti rende geloso e la gelosia dimostra che le cose ti stano sfuggendo di mano! Mi hai detto che non è nulla, che la gestisci! Vedo come lo fai! Comunque ribadisco, fai quel cazzo che ti pare, non me ne frega. Stavo tornando a casa e volevo deviare da te, ma visto che non ci sei davvero fottiti con Alvaro! Stronzo! -   
La conclusione mi lascia a dir poco senza parole, occhi spalancati e shoccato.   
Alzo la testa e vedo Alvaro che mi guarda anche lui senza parole.   
\- A te è andata meglio? - Chiedo perplesso, come se fosse sensato chiederglielo dopo un messaggio simile. Alvaro, senza parole, alza il telefono e me lo mostra.   
Un cazzo in tiro.   
\- Mi ha mandato solo la sua foto. Non credo sappia che sono incazzato e che sono andato con un altro. - Al che rido perché come fai a non ridere?   
Non so chi è fra i suoi compagni, ma so che ha un gran bel cazzo.   
Scuoto la testa e rido.   
\- Ma è mica Mihajlovic? - Chiede alla fine. Suppongo che il suo tono è inconfondibile, ormai. Annuisco sconfitto tornando a guardare i messaggi e le bestemmie. Non so nemmeno cosa pensare, non mi aspettavo una cosa simile. Credevo mi avrebbe ignorato.   
\- Sei masochista, Alessio?! - Poi ci pensa meglio e si ricorda dei dettagli che gli ho raccontato e ridendo fa l’aria di scuse. - Beh, dai… se non altro non ti annoierai mai… -   
\- Nemmeno tu con mister cazzo perfetto! - Ribatto io prontamente, ironico. Alvaro ride e finalmente mi rivela chi è, è assurdo non dircelo.   
\- È Isco. -   
\- Beh era uno della lista che mi ero fatto. -   
\- Chi erano gli altri? - Mi stringo nelle spalle perplesso mentre prendo da bere qualcosa di fresco che mi dà.   
\- Mah… dunque… Nacho… -   
\- Beh, con lui ho fatto diverse vacanze, siamo amici da molto tempo. -   
\- Cristiano… - Alvaro ride.   
\- Classico, tutti sembrano accoppiati con lui! -   
\- Poi non saprei bene, me li stavo studiando… -   
Ride e torna al divano dove si butta alzando i piedi, siamo ancora nudi e nudi resteremo, ha il telefono in una mano e la bibita nell’altra. Sospira senza sapere che fare con Isco. Poi vedo che comincia a farsi foto al suo pene e così scuotendo la testa rido ed esco. Telefono in una mano, bibita nell’altra. Col braccio mi passo i capelli all’indietro, vado in un’altra camera della casa, mi siedo e lo chiamo. È tardi ma penso sia ancora sveglio a bestemmiare.   
Infatti mi risponde subito incazzato come una biscia. Che poi per lui è normale.   
\- Ah ora ti fai vivo, eh? - Sospiro.   
\- Ero arrabbiato anche io, cosa pensi? - Mi metto subito sulla difensiva ed avendo imparato da lui, attacco.   
\- Dove sei? -   
\- Da Alvaro. - Non nascondo nulla, è il patto.   
\- Hai scopato? -   
\- Certo. Ma sapevi che sarebbe successo, andiamo! Sai di non essere un santo! Quanto resiste la gente ad aspettare i tuoi sbalzi d’umore? -   
\- Guarda che non voglio niente! Non ti ho mai chiesto niente! Hai sempre fatto tutto tu! -   
\- Certo, perché io mi scopo da solo, no? Me lo metto in culo da solo! Mi faccio di quegli orgasmi che lo sperma mi ricopre da capo a piedi! - Lo dico senza rifletterci, infervorato come di rado sono e Sinisa non risponde subito, tanto che lo chiamo. - Beh? Sei morto? -   
\- E succhi anche il cazzo da solo? - Oh eccolo, ha già dimenticato tutto! Ma come si fa?   
È felice che l’ho chiamato, il resto non conta!  
Ma io un giorno diventerò matto!   
Mi ha fatto una filippica infinita e poi prende e fa sesso telefonico con me! È un maniaco, ha solo quello in testa!  
\- Oh sì… lo prendo fino in fondo alla gola e risucchio per bene. Lo bagno con la saliva e quando è scivoloso me lo metto nel culo e spingo da solo. - Come se fosse possibile.   
\- Ti schiacci contro il muro, ti tieni i capelli e ti dai lo schiaffo? - Non ha senso questo sesso telefonico e non ha senso il mio cazzo che si indurisce ed io che approdo con la mano lì sospirando mentre parlo così.   
\- E mi chiamo, perché ne voglio ancora. Mentre sento il mio cazzo grande che mi scopa fino in fondo, mentre dimentico tutto quanto… e ne voglio ancora… -   
\- E ancora… - Oh Dio, ma non si rende conto della voce erotica che ha il bastardo. Morirò dietro ai suoi orgasmi e alle sue voci erotiche.   
\- Scopami… - Mormoro stendendomi nel letto in cui sono finito, alla penombra. Un piede sul letto, l’altro pende giù, la mano va alla grande nel mio cazzo e lui geme. Oh Cristo Santo, basta che gema ed io sono andato. Anzi. Arrivo.   
Cerco di non sporcare in giro, mi indirizzo tutto addosso.   
\- Mi sono sporcato sulla pancia. - So che lo fa impazzire. Ognuno ha le sue perversioni.   
E il suo lungo gemito spiega a meraviglia quanto il mio sperma sulla mia pancia lo faccia impazzire.   
A volte le cose vanno come devono andare, nessuno le controlla. Si fa quel che ci va nel momento, senza motivo. Ma tanto poi cadiamo sempre qua.   
Bastardo.   
\- Sei proprio uno stronzo. - Commento dopo un po’ fra i nostri ansimi, sempre steso sul letto.   
\- Disse quello che ha scopato con un altro! - Ridacchio soddisfatto d’averlo fatto.   
\- E comunque senti chi parla di gelosia. Nel messaggio mi hai detto che lo sono io e poi tu mi fai scenate assurde! -   
\- Hai capito cosa ti ho detto? - Alzo gli occhi in alto e sbuffo, ricomincia. No, non posso mica farlo ancora.   
\- Sì che ho capito e smettila di dire che dobbiamo fare le nostre cose come se non ci fottesse uno dell’altro, perché per quanto mi riguarda mi fotte di te. Al punto che quando mi fai incazzare troppo voglio ucciderti. Oggi, invece di ucciderti, ho scopato con un altro. E sono contento d’averlo fatto, perché ho capito che invece fotte anche a te. Puoi anche negarlo, ma uno a cui non fotteva non avrebbe fatto una scenata simile. Punto. - Sto per riattaccare perché sicuramente mi dirà che non devo dire cazzate. Ma alla fine brontola qualcosa, forse in serbo, e mi fermo.   
\- Eh? - Sbuffa.   
\- Quando torni? - Ok, questo è strano. Ha anche un altro tono.   
 - Beh, quando voglio… -   
\- Ci vediamo da te fra due orette circa? - guardo l’ora, è fattibile. Tanto qua ho finito, mi sa.  
 E poi che diavolo vuole fare? Ok, scopare. Ma di solito non fa così se deve solo scopare. Abbiamo appena avuto un orgasmo a distanza, a volte gli basta.   
Sono perplesso e circospetto.   
\- Tutto bene? - Chiedo.   
\- Odio parlare per telefono di queste cose. È impersonale. - E apriti cielo se lui è impersonale!  
Ridacchio di nuovo mentre il cuore si mette a battermi veloce come un martello pneumatico.   
\- Sono contento. È ora di parlarne. - Anche se poi mi sale la paura e ci penso bene. E se vuole finirla qua? Se vuole dirmi che non vuole che andiamo oltre quello che avevamo? Che se ci sono di mezzo sentimenti lui si chiama fuori? Perché sarebbe da lui, forse non devo stare troppo allegro.   
\- Allora muoviti che io odio aspettare. -   
\- Hai le chiavi. Aspettami dentro. - Gli ho dato una copia che tanto era la stessa cosa.   
\- Ci mancherebbe che aspetto fuori. - Il solito polemico. Sta per chiudere quando lo fermo io.   
\- Sinisa? - Lo chiamo serio.   
\- Mm? -   
\- Devo preoccuparmi? - Ed anche questo è serio. Improvvisamente è tutto serio ed io mi sento male, il cuore in gola, lo stomaco stretto e questa stupida paura. E se vuole lasciarmi?   
\- Il mio concetto di preoccupazione è diverso dal tuo. Non puoi farmi questa domanda. - Dimenticavo che lui si preoccupa solo se sente le bombe volare sopra la sua testa.   
Sospiro, mi mordo la bocca e chiudo gli occhi.   
\- Dai, muoviti! -   
E mi muovo.   
Ma che cazzo faccio se mi lascia? Prima ero convinto che fosse meglio, che era uno stronzo, che non potevo andare avanti in questo modo. Lui fa quello che gli pare ed io devo starci dietro perché sì.   
Ma ora che forse siamo al dunque ne sono terrorizzato.   
Andare con Alvaro è stato giusto, mi ha fatto capire che per quanto posso scopare con altri ed esserne attratto, al centro di ogni mio gesto c’è sempre lui.   
Perché sono venuto qua arrabbiato con Sinisa, altrimenti non so se sarei venuto, chi lo sa?   
Ed ora?   
E se ora cambia tutto, ma in peggio? Che faccio?  
Che cazzo faccio?  



End file.
